


Dorian Shorts

by Shepard_Shakedown



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Shakedown/pseuds/Shepard_Shakedown
Summary: A series of short excerpts about my Lavellan and Dorian Starting but not limited to the In Hushed Whispers quest line and Dorian's romance."In five minutes Dorian felt he knew more about Lavellan than the entirety of the inquisition did. He was bizarre, calculating, and never showed his hand when he was in control. But he was very much not in control whenever they were."





	1. A stubborn fool

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read.

The Herald of Andraste was a strange man Dorian decided. A strange attractive elven man with a penchant for bullshit excuses. Like the time the healer had tried to check up on him and he'd declared that he was deeply sorry but he had to feed his invisible bear. Or when Varric asked how he was feeling about closing the breach and he replied the one and only feeling he had was the desire to stuff nightshade in his mouth.

 

Dorian had tried and failed to ask him about himself on no less than six separate occasions. Each attempt earned him a new bizarre deflection.

 

Asking his opinion on mages he'd been informed that it was the same as his opinion of onions; Layered and kinda weird tasting. His opinion on templars had led to a tangent about how often they must shine their armor. Asking his opinion on the inquisition had prompted an “its very inquisitive” before he walked away.

 

He was infuriating. Varric had told him to let it rest as had Vivien and Cassandra. He had always been that way for as long as they knew him. No one truly knew anything about Lavellan save for his deflections.  

 

In the time needed to prepare to storm Alexius’ stronghold Dorian knew no more about the Herald of Andraste than he'd started with. He had the mark, he was efficient at his work, and he deflected any attempts to know him. Then Alexius sent them forward in time and Lavellan snapped. His carefully crafted mask of mischievous deflection crumbled and Dorian was left with an incredibly panicked elf.

 

“People don't just fucking go through time Dorian!” He hissed. “There isn't supposed to be a sparky, sparky boom spell that launches people _Who The Fuck Knows When!_ ” He paced in the knee deep water.

 

“If I can find the amulet chances are I can bring us back.” Dorian supplied.

 

“Chances…” He shook his head and sighed. “Yeah. Fuck. Fine. Okay. Better than nothing. But _I_ am going to _Hate Every Second of it_.”

 

In five minutes Dorian felt he knew more about Lavellan than the entirety of the inquisition did. He was bizarre, calculating, and never showed his hand when he was in control. But he was very much not in control whenever they were.

 

The first thing Dorian learned was Lavellan swore. Not the casual 'slip a fuck in a formal conversation' swore. It was more the kind that could make a sailor gasp in shock. The second thing was that he despised not being in control.

 

He hated the mark. He hated being sent through time. He hated the cuntless ass lickers that made up the Venatori and he was going to tear them all a new asshole to shove their heads up. He was rude and ruthless; And after watching him kick a Venatori mage in the balls and shove him into a pit Dorian never wanted to cross him.

 

Watching him navigate the prison cells was different. Dorian hadn't expected to miss the open anger but it had bled away quickly replaced with a quiet seething rage. But even that bled away as he stared down a small girl made smaller by the red lyrium growing out of her.

 

He let out a shaky breath touching her face. Her eyes fluttered open pale blue tinged with red. “Hey ‘Layna.” He whispered.

 

The girl looked young about fifteen if Dorian guessed. She had the same dark skin and brown curls as Lavellan. “Hey Frei…”

 

It felt like he was intruding. “How… How ya doin’ princess.” He could see Lavellan’s mask slipped into place.

 

Her lip wavered. “It hurts Frei.” She cried. “Make it stop, _please_.”

 

Lavellan cracked. “I can fix this Ellana, please…”

 

“Frei…”

 

“I can go back in time. I can fix this princess.”

 

She smiled sadly. “Frei I'll still be here. Please. Just make it stop.” He shook his head. “Freia end this here. I'll be okay when you go back.”

 

“‘Layna.” His voice cracked. "Don't make me..."

 

“What did mom always say?”

 

“No.” He held her face in her hands.

 

“Freia.” She whispered.

 

“Sometimes kindness is cruel.” Lavellan breathed. He was trembling.

 

“You're kind Frei. So please.” She let her head rest against his. “Make it stop.”

 

He nodded. “I'll fix this.” He whispered.

 

Freia Lavellan loved his sister Dorian learned. He was a stubborn control freak that put aside everything for his sister and he was devastated.

 

Dorian pulled him from the cell letting him sob into his shoulder. The damp halls of Redcliffe castle echoed his grief. He found himself echoing Ellana Lavellan’s words to him. She'd be alright. They’d go back in time and stop things. He carded his hands through Lavellan’s hair until he stopped shaking. 

 

Lavellan had fared better with the others. Fiona had passed on her own after a few parting words. Varric and Solas had been well enough to tag along. Both eager to send them back and prevent this future. Lavellan wore a mask of stubborn displeasure that Dorian guessed wasn't out of character for him. Or maybe it was he decided after Lavellan had snapped at Varric that he'd be as angry as fucking wanted, he got thrown into a piss hole of a future.

 

Dorian kept quiet for the most part. Lavellan; While stubbornly composed; Was one ill timed joke away from breaking down and Leliana was no better. Though Dorian suspected she'd be more likely to stab someone than cry.

 

The confrontation with Alexius could have gone better. His hand resting on Lavellan’s back as what was left of Felix was held at knife point. Lavellan had held Alexius’ gaze and grit out the same words he'd told Ellana. “Sometimes kindness is cruel.” Leliana hadn't hesitated to slit the ghouls throat.

 

Fighting was easier than focusing on the death of his friend. Focusing on what he could do to fix things was better. The amulet he made had been a mistake. Lavellan was right about that. But working with it was familiar and a small comfort.

 

Lavellan didn't budge when he opened the gate. He didn't move when Dorian grabbed his arm. He only leveled a glare at him. “We can't stay. We have to fix this.” Dorian told him. He nodded letting Dorian pull him through the rift.

 

Alexius surrendered when they returned. Lavellan covered in sweat, dirt, and blood had only stared him down and hissed “It's over” before stalking out of the castle pushing through queen Anora’s soldiers. Dorian had offered apologies and suggested the inquisition could negotiate shelter. Fiona had accepted that much.

 

Lavellan was whipping rocks into the water when Dorian found him; Cursing under his breath and shaking with more than the cold.

 

“Lavellan...”

 

“What?!” He snarled. He shook his head and threw the rock in his hand. “What do you want Dorian?” he said softer.

 

Dorian raised his hands in surrender dropping down next to him. “Nothing, just checking in.”

 

He frowned sitting down with him. “What do you want me to say? I just went to the future Dorian, learned it was fucked, killed my baby sister…” He took a breath. “I could be better. Should be better. Probably fucked up the mage thing.” He grumbled.

 

“They're being evicted from Redcliffe. I told them the inquisition was willing negotiate their stay in haven. Fiona said they'd leave for Haven in the morning.” Dorian replied. “You should talk to her.”

 

“Fiona? Probably.”

 

“Your sister.” Dorian corrected.

 

Freia Lavellan threw himself into work instead like the stubborn ass he was. He negotiated a mutually beneficial stay for the mages when they returned. Then he threw himself at the breach. He didn't celebrate when it was closed but he did stop working at Dorian's insistence.

 

Dorian wasn't surprised when he ordered them to run when Haven came under attack and he stayed. Dorian almost dragged the stubborn elf off the damned trebuchet himself. But Freia had made him promise to look out for his sister and like a fool he had.

 

He was the last up the valley when the avalanche came. He hated the cold but leaving Lavellan behind… He shook his head. No, if anyone was stubborn enough to survive an avalanche it was Freia.


	2. The lover

Dorian didn't remember when the inquisitor stopped being inquisitor Lavellan and became Freia. He didn't remember when he slipped up and started calling him Frei like Ellana did. When he started fussing with Lavellan's hair every time he walked over? When Lavellan stopped batting his hands away and started rolling his eyes in amusement? When quiet talks about the inquisition turned into childhood stories? 

 

He wasn't good at this. He wasn't good at seeing the soft gaze Lavellan had when he looked at him. The one that used to be sharper. The one that used to be a closed off mask. But Dorian never saw it directed at him anymore.

 

Ellana had joined them in Skyhold after Dorian had written her. Lavellan hadn't been coping. He’d stubbornly insisted he was fine and refused to write her. So Dorian had and asked her to talk some sense into her idiotic brother. She'd been there within a week. Lavellan had punched him in the arm for it hard enough to bruise. 

 

Lavellan had thanked him two days later by shoving his father's letter in his hands and stalking off with an awkward “We're even”. It had been Ellana that explained he had been asked to whisk Dorian away without informing him. She'd also told him Freia was too stubborn to apologize like a normal person but was grateful. 

 

He was the one that asked Lavellan to come with him. Freia had snapped with anger Dorian hadn't seen since they'd been thrown through time. He'd made sure Dorian and his father knew forgiveness wasn't a right and that Dorian owed nothing. He could be bitter for the rest of his life if he wanted. Freia had told his father to come back when he actually regretted what he'd done. Then he'd dragged Dorian out hissing curses under his breath. He hadn't dropped Dorian's hand until they’d left Redcliffe and even then it was only to add emphasis to his anger. It'd been hilarious; Freia yelling about people who only apologized to get what they wanted and punctuating his statements with crude gestures. Sera and Blackwall had been alarmed at his first public display of anger to say the least. Dorian had looked over from Freia’s ranting to see a very confused pair and doubled over in laughter.

 

Freia had lamented his disappointment that he hadn't punched his father days later in a quiet corner of the library. Dorian quipping back about how he didn't need a knight in shining armor. Freia had jabbed him in the side complaining metal was too damn noisy anyway and that he didn't do damsels. Dorian had thought Lavellan draped over his shoulders the way he was and bickering had been a perfect outcome to an unpleasant confrontation. Then Freia kissed him.

 

It had been softer than Dorian had expected from him. Freia had always been barbs and wit with anyone who wasn't his sister. But he'd tilted Dorian's face to the side and closed the gap with a kiss that made Dorian whine when it ended. The mischievous lopsided grin Freia had given him had made his heart flip. Dorian had tugged him back down and Freia had been happy to litter kisses down his jaw. 

 

Freia was still sharp edges and wit. He'd never truly stopped with the deflections either but he'd let Dorian in and neither could remember when. He was stubborn and fiercely protective and maker Dorian loved him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may return to this. but in all likely hood if i do return to freia's story itll be a whole ordeal which i with a billion open projects am not prepared to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to give kudos or comment.


End file.
